Starts With Goodbye
by MyBizTheMiz
Summary: Songfic! Starts With Goodbye by Carrie Underwood.  Pairing is Cody Mike.  Cursing and BOY/BOY please enjoy and review.


_~Alright, time for another songfic. This is another one of the fic's that has been posted as coming soon and this one is "Starts With Goodbye" by Carrie Underwood, the pairing is Cody Rhodes/Miz. Please enjoy and review. _

_**Song-**__ "__**Starts With Goodbye" by Carrie Underwood**_

_**Pairing - Cody Rhodes/Miz**_

_**Warning –Boy/Boy!**_

**I was sitting on my doorstep,  
I hung up the phone and it fell out of my hand,  
But I knew I had to do it,  
And he wouldn't understand,  
So hard to see myself without him,  
I felt a piece of my heart break,  
But when you're standing at a crossroad,  
There's a choice you gotta make.  
**

It was 9:00 in the morning, Cody was out on the balcony of his hotel room. It sun was just coming into view, giving the sky a beautiful mix of red, orange, purple, and blue. The cell phone fell from Cody's hand, the other clutched his chest, trying to ease the pain radiating from his heart. He broke up with his baby Mike, he was hurting so bad after hearing Mike's distraunt, wobbly voice asking why.

Cody knew he wouldn't understand but that didn't stop the hurt. Of knowing what he had just put an end to and the person he had just hurt. Mike had been his everything for so long and Cody knew that no matter what he would always love Mike but he also knew this was how it had to be, Cody had to get on with his life, he was going to smack down and leaving Mike on Raw.

****

I guess it's gonna have to hurt,  
I guess I'm gonna have to cry,  
And let go of some things I've loved,  
To get to the other side,  
I guess it's gonna break me down,  
Like falling when you try to fly,  
It's sad, but sometimes moving on with the rest of your life,  
Starts with goodbye.  


Cody felt the tears coming, felt the hurt over taking him. The hard fact is that he had to let the man he love go in order to move on. There was no place for him on RAW anymore so if he wanted to move forward in his career he had to go.

Cody felt his world crash around him, practically heard his heart break but he knew in time he would be okay and that this was just a part of life.

**I know there's a blue horizon,  
Somewhere up ahead, just waiting for me,  
Getting there means leaving things behind,  
Sometimes life's so bitter sweet.**

Cody jumped at hearing his phone vibrate. He picked it up to see that Randy was calling him.

"Hello." Cody tried to sound normal but Randy knew him better than anyone…except Mike.

"Hey Cody, did you break up with Mike?" Randy already knew the answer because a few minutes earlier John Morrison called him and wanted to know "What the fuck did that little brat of your do!" John had been pissed because his Mike was in hysterics about what he had done to make Cody leave him.

"Yeah…he didn't take it well and neither am I at the moment." Cody bit his lip.

"You had to Cody, you know you did. Don't worry about it, time heels these things im sure you and him will be okay." Randy assured him.

**I guess it's gonna have to hurt,  
I guess I'm gonna have to cry,  
And let go of some things I've loved,  
To get to the other side,  
I guess it's gonna break me down,  
Like falling when you try to fly,  
It's sad, but sometimes moving on with the rest of your life,  
Starts with goodbye.**

"But fuck though Randy it hurts, especially knowing that I hurt him!" Cody felt his eyes stinging.

"Shhhh Coddes it's okay, you need to take your mind of off Mike and get your things packed and go to where all the Smack Down roster is. It's for the best, now I need to go before John gets to my room." And with that Randy hung up.

Cody sighed and went inside to start packing.

**Time, time heals,  
The wounds that you feel,  
Somehow, right now.**

While gathering his things Cody opened his phone to check the time only to see his wall paper. It was of Mike, beautiful, innocent, sweet, loving, Mike. He was sitting on a bed with the biggest grin on his face. Cody smiled sadly, he didn't have the will to delete the picture but he did change his wallpaper to one of him, Randy, and Teddy on Cody's last birth day.

**I guess it's gonna have to hurt,  
I guess I'm gonna have to cry,  
And let go of some things I've loved,  
To get to the other side,  
I guess it's gonna break me down,  
Like falling when you try to fly,  
It's sad, but sometimes moving on with the rest of your life,  
Starts with goodbye,  
I guess I'm gonna have to cry,  
And let go of some things I've loved,  
To get to the other side,  
Starts with goodbye,  
The only way you try to find,  
Moving on with the rest of your life,  
Starts with goodbye,  
Na na na na na na na.**

Cody was all packed, in his car and driving to some city in Florida. He was listening to his favorite station when it came on…his song…their song…his and Mike's song.

_You make me smile like the sun  
Fall out of bed  
Sing like a bird  
Dizzy in my head  
Spin like a record  
Crazy on a Sunday night  
You make me dance like a fool  
Forget how to breathe  
Shine like gold  
Buzz like a bee  
Just the thought of you can drive me wild  
Ohh you make me smile_

Cody smiled to his self remembering how true that song was. Mike would always make him smile, even today when he had nothing to smile about just thinking of Mike had him grinning from ear to ear. Yes Cody would be okay.


End file.
